team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gore Boul
The blood thirsty savage that slaughtered the M.W.G, Gore Boul. Boul started out as a Mobian World Government Lieutenant, he excelled in the ranks due to his massive strength and fighting skills, he was considered the strongest lieutenant and was even almost an admiral in his time. Despite his high demand and prestige for admiral-ship, Myphon denied him his requested, due to his brutal methods and nature, almost killing many people. In his state of anger, a member of the Cult of Ryder manipulated him to work for him, claiming his prestige would be admired, the man was named Kape. Agreeing to the request Gore assisted Kape in many crimes and Boul found a love for crime and carnage. Boul even helped abduct Candice as a child, as she was suppose to be sacraficed. She was rescued by the Misfits and in the fray Boul fought Anti-boy, but was over powered and lost. In anger Boul trained to become stronger and this lust for power concerned Myphon and requested a temporary leave of absence from him. In anger Boul went off and attacked the HQ, he was able to defeat Kintober, Billy Kid, Daimon Nation, and Fire beard, however he was eventually beaten by Gyzok and sent to the Keep. In his rage, Boul killed over 50,000 soldiers, this gave him his nickname "Gore Boul". While there he trained constantly and honed his strength and started a gang in the keep. His new gang worked an escape plan and heard of Yangin Adam escaping the keep once before. Once, they put their plan to work, Gore Boul over powered all the guards and stole a boat with his crew and escaped. Back in action, Gore raided many villages and made a secret base in Metropolis. Gore would run into the 2nd Generation of Misfits and start a gang war against them, but was defeated by Laughing Hyena and Kyel. After his capture he was sent to be executed, but they found his executioners both dead and Boul was gone. Personality Boul is angered easily and is known for his short temper. His thirst for power and carnage is quite a sight, he seems to lack the most common parts of empathy and has no respect for any forms of life, except his own. Gore seems to be intelligent, being able to device plans good enough to escape the keep. He see's himself as a superior being and almost immortal. He is always right in his mind and doesn't have any respect for even his own gang's lives. Boul is very ambitious and always keeps his mind on one goal, he is very narcissistic and thinks his plans can never fail. Powers & Abilities Boul has ridiculous power and his physical strength is infamous, he is able to lift things three times his own body weight. He even carries a custom made spear with an unbreakable tip, this tip is strong enough to cut through solid titanium and even bust over a building. Boul has a shield to protect him from most attacks, however it is not unbreakable. While in the keep, Boul found in himself a "Berserk Form", in this form his pupils turn solid white and his muscle increase in size. His strength is quadrupled and is strong enough to punch through buildings. This strength though requires him to lose parts of his mind and only keep the primal instincts so he can't think tactically in this form. Category:Ox Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaos User